Valentinstag
by Ulla
Summary: Valentinstag steht bevor und Ranma hat mal wieder keinen Schimmer was los ist.
1. Default Chapter

Valentinstag I  
  
Vorwort: Es ist nun schon 6 Monate her seitdem ein Panda mit einem rothaarigen Mädchen im Schlepptau vor der Tür der Tendos stand und sich als Genma Saotome und dessen Sohn vorstellte. Das Leben der Tendos ist zum Alltag zurück gekehrt. Naja so normal wie es eben sein kann wenn man mit einem Mann der halb Mensch halb Panda und einem Jungen der halb Mädchen ist, zusammen lebt.  
  
Ranma stolpert sichtlich erschöpft durch den Wald als der Wald sich lichtet und den Blick auf einen kleinen See frei gibt. "Die verwunschene Quelle des ertrunkenen Mannes! Endlich habe ich sie gefunden. Jetzt werde ich endlich diesen verdammten Fluch los" Er läuft los und setzt zum Sprung an... * platsch * ... * brrrr * war das kalt! Ranma schaute an sich herunter und sah die vertrauten Formen von Ranma- chan. "Oh nein! Das kann nicht wahr sein!" rief Ranma. Erst da wurde ihm bewusst das er eigentlich im Gartenteich der Tendos saß. "Es war mal wieder nur ein Traum." Wütend erhob sich Ranma aus dem Teich und stapfte auf das Haus zu. "Muß das sein?" grumelt er seinen Vater an und schubst ihn im vorbei gehen in den Gartenteich, der als Panda wieder auftaucht und verdutzt drein blickt. "ich hasse es den Morgen so zu beginnen. Außerdem ist es saukalt schließlich ist es Februar. Irgendwann werden mir noch Schwimmhäute wachsen von den ständigen Bädern." Und so machte sich Ranma vor sich hin schimpfend auf den Weg zum Badezimmer um sich vor der Schule noch heiß zu duschen. Als Ranma frisch geduscht nach unten zum Frühstück ging waren schon alle versammelt nur Akane fehlte noch. Kasumi: "Ranma würdest du bitte mal nach schaun wo Akane so lange bleibt, sonst kommt sie noch zu spät zur Schule." Ranma: "Klar bin gleich zurück" Ranma rieb sich seinen knurrenden Magen und stieg die Treppen zu Akanes Zimmer hinauf. *das ist mal wieder typisch, ich werde von meinem nervigen Vater in aller Frühe geweckt und Prinzessin schläft in aller Ruhe in ihrem warmen Bettchen* Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen öffnete Ranma Akanes Tür. "Hey der Schönheitschlaf muss auch mal vorbei sein. Frühstück ist......" weiter kam er nicht "Du ekelhafter Spanner" Ranma sah nur noch flüchtig viel nackte Haut als ihn etwas hartes am Kopf traf, gefolgt von bösen Verwünschungen und die Tür zu Akanes Zimmer wieder zuflog. * oh, oh der Morgen fängt ja gut an, ich mach mich besser aus dem Staub bevor sie mich in die Finger kriegt, das könnte böse enden * Ranma beeilte sich mit dem Frühstück und war auch schon zu Tür hinaus noch bevor Akane die Treppe runter kam. "Der kann was erleben wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege. So ein mieser Perversling und das das schon zum frühen Morgen." Schimpfte Akane vor sich hin als sie sich anzog ihr Schulzeug schnappte und machte sich auf zum Frühstück. In Gedanken stellte sie sich schon vor was sie Ranma alles an den Kopf werfen würde (bildlich gesehen). Aber als sie das Eßzimmer betrat war Ranma nirgends zu sehen. Wütend setzte sich Akane und begann zu essen * dieser Feigling, na warte wenn ich dich heute zu sehen bekomme kannst du was erleben.* Kasumi: "Guten Morgen Akane. Gut geschlafen? Sag mal was war denn schon wieder los? Ranma hat sein Frühstück in Windeseile verschlungen und ist raus gestürmt bevor du überhaupt unten warst." "Ach Ranma dieser Spanner hat mich beim Umziehen beobachtet, aber das werde ich ihm noch heimzahlen" "Das ist bestimmt nur ein Mißverständnis. Ich hab ihn rauf geschickt um dir zu sagen das du dich beeilen sollst, weil du sonst zu spät zur schule kommst. Ach ja es ist schon 7:20 du solltest dich wirklich langsam auf den Weg machen" "Waaaaas? Schon so spät, ich muss los" Und schon war Akane zur Tür hinaus und der Rest der Familie schaut ihr nur kopfschüttelnd nach. Panda [ Jeden Morgen das Gleiche.] Alle nickten zustimmend und wandten sich dann wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. Akane rannte während dessen den ganzen weg zur Schule und bemerkte dabei gar nicht das sie an Ranma vorbei rannte der wie immer auf dem Zaun entlang lief. "Nanu!? Sie scheint ja wirklich stink sauer zu sein." Völlig außer Atem kam Akane in der Schule an und mußte feststellen das es immer noch 5 Minuten bis zum Stundenbeginn waren. "Na prima, jetzt hab ich mich so abgehetzt und bin auch noch zu früh dran. Das ist echt nicht mein Tag." Sie machte sich auf zu ihrem Klassenzimmer, als ihr plötzlich eine Versammlung von Schülern auffiel die sich alle um das schwarze Brett versammelt hatten. Sämtliche Mädchen hatten Sternchen in den Augen und ein verträumtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, während alle Jungs mehr oder weniger ratlos aussahen. Neugierig wie sie ist wollte Akane natürlich wissen was es so spannendes gab. "Entschuldige. Darf ich mal? Lässt du mich mal durch?" drängelte sich nach vorn. Da hing ein großes Plakat völlig in rot und rosa Tönen gehalten und mit unzähligen Herzchen verziert, in der Mitte sah man ein Paar das eng umschlungen tanzte, darunter stand folgendes ~Anlässlich des Valentinstages bekanntlich dem Tag der Verliebten findet in der Sporthalle am Samstag ein Valentinstanz statt. Alle Schüler sind recht herzlich eingeladen.~ * tz! Sowas albernes und deswegen machen hier alle so einen Aufstand? * dachte sich Akane und drehte sich um, um sich nun endlich auf den Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer zu machen. So recht konnte sie die Begeisterung ihrer Mitschülerinnen nicht teilen. "Hey hallo Akane. Hast du schon das neuste gehört. Es gibt eine Tanzveranstaltung zum Valentinstag, ist das nicht romantisch?" Es waren Akanes Freundinnen die wohl die Begeisterung der anderen teilten. "Na ich weiß nicht irgendwie ist das doch albern. Wen kümmert schon so ein alberner Tag den sich nur jemand ausgedacht hat damit man ein Haufen Geld in Blumen und Pralinen ausgibt. Das hat doch mit echter Romantik oder Liebe gar nix zu tun" Ihre Freundinnen schauten sie geschockt an, das hatten sie nun überhaupt nicht erwartet. "Aber gerade du solltest dich über so eine Gelegenheit freuen, immerhin bist du schon verlobt." "Wie bitte???" und wieder stieg in ihr die Wut auf als sie an heute morgen denken mußte und wie Ranma sich mal wieder benommen hatte. "Soll ich vielleicht mit einem Perversling wie Ranma zu so einer Veranstaltung gehen? Bevor ich mit dem ein date habe werd ich doch lieber Nonne." "Ja wenn du nicht mit Ranma dahin gehen willst, kannst du doch so gut wie mit Jedem anderen Jungen der Schule dort hingehen. Du weißt doch das sie alle gern ein date mit dir hätten." "Die sind doch alle zu blöd, außerdem..." * ding dong * machte es in dem Moment und kündigte den Beginn der Stunde an und die Lehrerin betrat das Klassenzimmer. Schnell huschten alle auf ihre Plätze. "Bevor wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen habe ich noch eine Bekanntmachung zu machen. Wie sicher die meisten von euch schon..." Die Lehrerin wurde unterbrochen als plötzlich die zum Klassenzimmer aufging und Ranma, der immer noch ein bisschen feucht aussah eintrat. "Es tut mir leid Frau Lehrerin, aber ich hatte da noch was zu erledigen." "Aha verstehe, ich freue mich das du doch noch die Güte hattest zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. Zur Strafe bleibst du heute nach der Schule hier und kehrst den Schulhof, nun setzt dich." "So ein Mist! Darauf hab ich echt keinen Bock." vor sich hin grumelnd setzte sich Ranma auf seinen Platz, warf aber beim vorbeigehen Akane noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, die aber beachtete ihn gar nicht. "Nun dann kann ich jetzt fortfahren. Wie sicherlich die meisten schon gehört haben gibt es am Samstag eine Tanzveranstaltung anlässlich des Valentinstages. Jede Klasse hat dazu vom Direktor eine Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen, unsere Klasse wird die Aufgabe haben nach der Schule am Freitag die Sporthalle zu dekorieren. Natürlich ist die Anwesenheit jedes Schülers Pflicht. Nun gut, dann können wir also zum Stoff übergehen..." Ein allgemeines Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse, aber die Lehrerin fuhr ungerührt in ihrem Stoff fort. Ranma saß da und guckte komisch drein * Valentinstag was ist das eigentlich?* Akane indessen hörte nicht etwa der Lehrerin zu was sie über die Französische Revolution zu erzählen hatte, sondern war in Gedanken versunken. * Na ganz toll, die ganze Schule scheint im Valentinstagfieber zu sein. Was finden die nur alle an so einer Veranstaltung? Und dann muss man da auch noch in Begleitung hingehen. Eigentlich hätte ich ja Lust mal wieder tanzen zu gehen, aber mit wem soll ich denn da hin gehen? Kuno? Nein danke von seinem Geschwafel wird mir ganz übel, das könnte ich keine 5 Minuten aushalten, geschweige denn einen ganzen Abend. Ryoga? Den hab ich schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen, der hat sich bestimmt wieder verlaufen und falls ich ihn bis Samstag noch treffen sollte würde er am Samstag mein Haus bestimmt nicht finden und ich würde nie zu diesem dämlichen Tanz kommen. Ranma? Dieser idiotische Halbkerl würde sich doch nur sonstwas einbilden. Außerdem ist er ein Perversling, er macht sich die ganze Zeit über mich lustig und er kann kein bißchen romantisch sein. Aber ich würde schon gerne mal sehen wie Ranma in einem Anzug aussieht und ob er tanzen kann...." "Akane??......Akane??" "Hhhmm?" "Kommst du mit auf den Schulhof, wir haben kurz Pause!?" "Was?" Sie war so in Gedanken verloren gewesen das sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte das die Stunde schon vorbei war und ihre Freundinnen mit ihr redeten. "Oh ja klar. Tut mir leid ich war mit meinen Gedanken gerade wo anders." "Ach ja? Wo denn?" "Ähm" "Ach ich weiß. Natürlich bei dem Tanz. Mit wem willst du denn hingehen?" "Ich weiß nicht. Es ist so eine romantische Angelegenheit, da will ich echt nicht mit irgend einem nervigen Typen hingehen." "Also ich gehe mit Zen und Yuri geht mit Olli. Warum gehst du denn nicht mit Ranma? Das wäre doch die perfekte Gelegenheit für euch mal was zusammen zu machen, ohne das ihr euch gleich streitet." "Ranma? Ich weiß nicht. Er unsensibel, eingebildet, nervig, unromantisch, er macht sich ständig über mich lustig..." "Aber er ist dein Verlobter" "NA UND?" schrie Akane ihre Freundinnen an. "Das heißt noch lange nicht das ich mit ihm dahin gehen muss." Ihre Freundinnen schauten sie verdutzt an und entschieden sich lieber das Thema zu wechseln "Sag mal wißt ihr schon was ihr anzieht?" "Nein keine Ahnung" Akane: "Na dann lasst uns morgen nach der Schule einkaufen gehen.2 "Oh ja!" Während dessen drehte sich das Gespräch bei Ranma und seinen Kumpels um das selbe Thema. "Geht ihr auch zu diesem Valentinstanz?" "Ja klar das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen, lauter hübsche Mädchen in tollen Kleidern." "Sagt mal was ist eigentlich Valentinstag und warum macht jeder so ein Theater um diesen Tanz?" "Ähm, naja Valentinstag ist was für Verliebte. Meistens schenkt man seinem Partner etwas romantisches. Blumen, oder Pralinen, oder ein romantisches Essen in einem tollen Restaurant. " "Und wozu das Ganze?" "Nun ja um seinem Partner mal wieder besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, damit die Liebe eben erhalten wird und es nicht langweilig wird." "Sowas dummes, wer hat sich sowas nur ausgedacht? Und dieser Tanz ist also anlässlich dieses Valentinstages?" "Ja, allerdings muß man da so richtig fein im Anzug antanzen, außerdem wird es eine ziemlich romantische Sache schätze ich, nur mit Pärchen und so. Du hast es gut du hast eine Verlobte, da brauchst du nicht mehr nach einem Mädchen zu suchen das da mit dir hingehen will und den nerv aufbringen sie zu fragen." "Waaaas? Ich soll da Akane hingehen mit diesem Machoweib? Und dann soll ich vielleicht auch noch nett zu ihr sein und ihr so richtig romantische Dinge sagen? * bähh* nie im Leben." Seine Freunde schauten ihn nur geschockt an. Jeder von ihnen wäre nur zu gern mit Akane zu dem Tanz gegangen, aber sie war schließlich Ranmas Verlobte.  
  
Akane machte sich mit ihren Freundinnen auf den Heimweg, da Ranma ja heute länger in der Schule bleiben mußte, außerdem hatte sie ihm den Vorfall von heute Morgen noch immer nicht verziehen und da kam ihr es gerade recht das er nicht mit ihr nach Hause ging. "Also dann bis morgen Akane." Verabschiedeten sich ihre Freundinnen an einer Kreuzung von hier. "Machts gut, und vergesst nicht das wir morgen nach der schule shoppen gehen wollen." Rief sie ihnen noch hinterher, dann machte sie sich allein auf den restlichen Nachhauseweg. * was soll ich nur machen ich möchte so gern zu dem Tanz gehen, ich hab aber keine Ahnung mit wem ich da hin gehen sollte..* Akane betrat gerade das Haus als ihr Kasumi, wie immer mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen entgegen kam. "Hallo Akane, wie war dein Tag?" "Ging so. Am Samstag findet in der Schule ein Valentinstanz statt und alle sind total aufgeregt, deswegen. Morgen gehe ich mit meinen Freundinnen einkaufen um ein Kleid für den Anlass zu kaufen, das wird nämlich eine sehr formelle Angelegenheit, wo die Mädels richtig tolle Kleider tragen und die Jung im Anzug erscheinen müssen." "Das ist aber toll, gehst du mit Ranma hin? Apropos wo ist er eigentlich ist er nicht mit dir nach Hause gekommen?" "Ach Ranma dieser Idiot kann mir gestohlen bleiben, er ist heute mal wieder zu spät zum Unterricht erschienen und muss nun zur Strafe den gesamten Schulhof kehren." "Ach beinahe hätte ich es vergessen, heute wurde etwas für dich abgegeben während du in der Schule warst, es steht oben in deinem Zimmer." "Für mich? Was ist es denn?" "Geh doch nachschauen." und schon war Akane blitzschnell die Treppen hinauf gerannt und in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. Aufgeregt stürmte Akane in ihr Zimmer, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen was es sein könnte und sie staunte nicht schlecht als sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch einen Strauß rosa Rosen. Der Rosenduft hatte sich im ganzen Zimmer ausgebreitet. Akane fragte sich von wem die Rosen wohl sein könnten, es steckte eine kleine Karte inmitten der wunderschönen Rosen. 


	2. 2 Teil

Valentinstag 2  
  
Vorsichtig zog Akane sie heraus und öffnete sie, aber darin stand nur "Für Akane Tendo" Sie drehte und wendete die Karte mehrmals konnte aber nichts weiter entdecken.  
  
"Kasumi!?" schnell rannte Akane nach unten und stellte ihre große Schwester zur Rede. "Wer hat die Rosen gebracht, auf der Karte steht keine Name, kein Absender, kein gar nix. Woher soll ich denn wissen wer mir solche wunderbaren Blumen schickt?" "Beruhige dich Akane" sagte Kasumi in einem besänftigendem Ton "Ich weiß es auch nicht, der Blumenhändler hat sie vorbei gebracht." "Aber, das kann doch nicht sein. Ich muss doch den Absender wissen damit ich mich bedanken kann." "Es tut mir Leid, aber da weiß ich auch keinen Rat." In dem Moment ging die Haustür auf und Nabiki kam herein. "Hallo ihr Zwei was gibt's?" "Akane hat heute von einem Unbekannten einen Strauß Rosen bekommen und hat keine Ahnung von wem sie sein könnten." "Wer hat sie denn vorbei gebracht?" "der Blumenhändler vom Markt hat sie hergebracht" "Na dann mußt du wohl den mal fragen, der kann dir bestimmt weiterhelfen Akane." "Das ist eine super Idee. Ich mach mich gleich auf den Weg." Und schon war Akane zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Markt überlegte Akane von wem die Rosen wohl sein könnten. Der Einzige der eigentlich dafür in Betracht kam war Kuno, aber der hätte bestimmt einen meterlangen Brief mit seinen schnulzigen Liebeserklärungen dazu gesteckt. Vielleicht Ranma? Akane lachte laut auf über so einen dummen Gedanken. Ranma!? Nie im Leben, sowas romantisches würde er nie tun, und schon gar nicht für Akane schließlich war er derjenige der sie ständig als Machoweib hinstellte.  
  
Akane betrat das Blumengeschäft, außer einem älteren Mann war niemand da. "Guten Tag." "Oh guten Tag hübsches Fräulein. Was kann ich für sie tun?" "Ähm, also ich habe heute von ihrem Blumengeschäft einen riesigen Strauß rosa Rosen bekommen." "Oh sie müssen Akane Tendo sein. Ja diese Blumen habe ich persönlich abgeliefert. Gefallen sie Ihnen?" "Ja sie sind wunderschön, aber ich würde gern wissen, wem ich diese nette Geste zu verdanken habe." "Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, da mir der junge Mann keinen Namen gesagt hat. Er hat die Blumen bezahlt und mich angewiesen die schönsten rosa Rosen die ich habe an sie zu schicken." "Oh, wie sah er denn aus?" "Hm, so genau kann ich mich nicht erinnern, er war ziemlich groß und schlank und hatte glaube ich blondes Haar, das ist alles woran ich mich erinnern kann." "Danke schön. Auf wieder sehen." "Auf wiedersehen" und schon war Akane zur Tür hinaus und auf ihrem Heimweg.  
  
Wer könnte dieser geheimnisvolle Typ nur sein? Sie ging sämtliche Jungs durch die mit ihr zur Schule gingen, aber keiner kam dafür in Frage. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen das einer von denen ihr Rosen schicken würde. Die Jungs hatten sich zwar immer mit ihr geprügelt, weil sie eine Verabredung mit ihr wollten, aber was wirklich romantisches hatte bisher noch keiner für sie getan. Und seitdem Ranma aufgetaucht war und die Verlobung der beiden bekanntgegeben wurde, hatten es die meisten aufgegeben, bis auf Kuno. Sie schüttelte diese Gedanken ab als sie wieder zu Hause ankam, sie hatte beschlossen sich einfach über die Blumen zu freuen und sich nicht weiter Gedanken über den Absender zu machen. Vor sich hin summend ging sie auf ihr Zimmer und machte sich an ihre Hausaufgaben. Dabei warf sie immer wieder Blicke auf die wunderschönen Rosen.  
  
Während dessen hatte Ranma seine Strafarbeit beendet und machte sich auf den Heimweg. * Ob Akane immer noch sauer ist wegen heute morgen? Wenn ja dann kann ich mich auf ein paar Beulen und blaue Flecken gefasst machen.* Während des Schultages hatte er sich von ihr fern gehalten, so gut es eben ging, und hatte sich jegliche dummen Kommentare verkniffen.  
  
Als er zu Hause ankam war alles friedlich Soun und sein Vater spielten GO, Kasumi stand in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen vor, Nabiki tippte auf ihrem Taschenrechner rum und Akane war wohl in ihrem Zimmer und machte Hausaufgaben. Also ging Ranma in Dojo um ein bißchen zu trainieren. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam Nabiki herein. "Hey Ranma das Abendessen ist fertig" verschwitzt schaute er auf. "Ich komm gleich." Nabiki verweilte in der Tür und schaute ihn komisch an. "Ist noch was?" "Ach nichts Besonderes, ich hab mich nur gewundert ob du schon das neuste von Akane weißt!?" "Was denn hat sie mal wieder vor in einem Theaterstück die Julia zu spielen?" "Nein nicht ganz, aber heute hat sie von einem Unbekannten einen wunderschönen Strauß Rosen bekommen und keiner weiß von wem sie sein könnten." "Ach so wenn's weiter nix ist, sind doch nur ein paar dämliche Blumen." "Hast du keine Angst das sie von einem Verehrer Akanes sein könnten, der sie dir dann wegschnappt?" und schon war Nabiki zur Tür hinaus und lies Ranma allein. "Ein Verehrer von Akane? Eher gäbe es 30°C Hitze am Nordpol, mit so einem Machoweib will doch keiner ausgehen." Dann machte er sich auf zum Abendessen, aber irgendwie wollte ihn der Gedanke an diesen möglichen Verehrer nicht loslassen.  
  
Ranma hatte erwartet das Akane noch irgendwas wegen diesem Morgen sagen würde, aber sie blieb seelenruhig sitzen und aß weiter als er das Zimmer betrat. Das sollte ihm nur recht sein er hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Streitereien, er war viel zu hungrig. Und dann ging auch schon wieder der abendliche Streit ums Essen zwischen Genma und Ranma los, aber nicht einmal das brachte Akane aus der Ruhe, statt dessen verließ sie den Tisch als sie aufgegessen hatte und verschwand gleich wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Ranma dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und wandte sich wieder seinem Vater zu der gerade versuchte sein letztes Reisbällchen zu stibitzen.  
  
Akane saß in ihrem Zimmer, schon in ihrem Pyjama, bürstete ihre Haare und summte leise vor sich hin. Ihre Stimmung war wirklich phantastisch, nicht einmal Ranma mit seinem idiotischen Verhalten hatte sie nicht aus der Ruhe bringen können. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein. 


	3. 3 Teil

Valentinstag 3  
  
Der nächste Morgen verlief wie gewöhnlich, nur das Akane diesmal besonders früh aufgestanden war um ein Bad zu nehmen und ihre Haare zurecht zu machen. Solch einen Aufwand betrieb sie für die schule sonst nie. Ranma wurde wieder nach oben geschickt um sie daran zu erinnern das es Zeit wurde zur Schule zu gehen. Diesmal klopfte er vorher erst an, da er das Szenario vom vorigen Tag nicht wiederholen wollte.  
  
"Ja?" kam es von drinnen. Er öffnete die Tür, sein Blick fiel zuerst auf den Rosenstrauß und dann auf Akane, was hatte sie denn mit ihren Haaren gemacht? Sie sah so anders aus. "Was hast du denn mit deinen haaren gemacht? Ist das der neue Vogelscheuchenlook? Fragte er frech grinsend. "Idiot, Ich hab mir solche Mühe damit gegeben. Verschwinde!" "Ja ja ich geh ja schon, ich wollte dir nur sagen das wir langsam los müssen." "Lass mich in Ruhe mit dir gehe ich nicht zur schule." Und schon knallte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. "Weiber" und so machte sich Ranma allein auf den Weg. Akane in dessen schaute frustriert in den Spiegel und entschied sich sämtliche Haarklammern wieder raus zu nehmen. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Für wen wollte sie eigentlich gut aussehen? Nach ein paar Handgriffen, sahen ihre Haare wieder wie immer aus und sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule.  
  
Ranma wunderte sich das Akane ihr Haare wie gewöhnlich trug und nicht mehr die neue Frisur mit der er sie heute morgen angetroffen hatte. Der Schultag verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, nur Ranma und Akane gingen sich größtenteils aus dem Weg.  
  
Nach der Schule machte sich Akane mit ihren Freundinnen auf den Weg zum einkaufen. Dabei erzählte sie ihre Geschichte von dem Rosenstauß. "Wow, ist das romantisch!!!" "Ja ich würde auch gerne mal Rosen geschenkt bekommen." Ihre Freundinnen beneideten Akane, und sie hatte den Ärger mit Ranma schon wieder fast vergessen. "Und du hast wirklich keine Ahnung von wem die Blumen kamen?" "Nein ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wer mir welche schicken könnte." "Ohh schaut mal die Kleider sind die nicht phantastisch?" Und schon waren sämtliche Rosenstäuße vergessen und die Mädchen stürzten sich ins Kaufgetümmel.  
  
All ihre Freundinnen hatten schon ihr Traumkleid gefunden, alle waren lang und sehr elegant, aber Akane war nicht so leicht zufrieden zu stellen. Es war noch ein Geschäft übrig in dem sie es versuchen würden. Akane schaute sich das Schaufenster an und da!! Sah sie es. Dieses Kleid mußte sie unbedingt haben. Schnell war sie in der Umkleide verschwunden und kam völlig verwandelt wieder heraus. Ihre Freundinnen staunten nicht schlecht. "Ohh ist das schön!!" "Damit kriegst du jeden Jungen dazu mit dir zu tanzen." Akane lächelte etwas schüchtern und betrachtete sich selbst im Spiegel.  
  
Das Kleid war dunkel blau und rückenfrei, nur ein paar dünne Bändchen überkreuzten sich mehrmals und wurden in der Taille zusammen geschnürt, die Träger, die mit kleinen Strasssteinchen besetzt waren, wurden im Nacken gebunden. Der Ausschnitt der Kleides war nicht zu gewagt, aber war so gehalten das ganz sicher einige männliche Wesen einen Blick riskieren würden. Bis zur Taille war es enganliegend, von den Hüften ab fiel es leicht ausgestellt nach unten und berührte den Boden, an der rechten Seite befand sich ein Schlitz, der einen Teil des Oberschenkels hervor blitzen ließ. Dazu trug Akane dunkelblaue Handschuhe die ihr bis über den Ellenbogen reichten. Sie lächelte ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen. So würde sie Ranma bestimmt gefallen und er würde sie nicht mehr nur als Machoweib ansehen. Moment mal was dachte sie da eigentlich? Es interessierte sie doch gar nicht was Ranma dachte. Sie ging noch nicht mal mit ihm zu diesem Tanz. Naja er hatte sie nicht gefragt, obwohl sie gerne mit ihm... "Ach sei nicht albern, ich würde nie mit diesem Idiot dahin gehen." "Was hast du gesagt?" kam eine Frage von ihrer Freundin, Akane hatte gar nicht bemerkt das sie den Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. "Ach nichts. Also denkt ihr soll dieses Kleid nehmen?" "Ja unbedingt es steht die einfach phantastisch!" Akane bezahlte und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Mit diesem Kleid konnte der Samstagabend nur ein Erfolg werden, mit date oder ohne, mit Ranma oder ohne...  
  
Als Akane zu Hause ankam, war sie ziemlich müde, einkaufen ist doch anstrengender als man denkt. "Hallo Kasumi!" "Oh hallo Akane. Wie war dein Einkaufbummel? Hast du ein schönes Kleid gefunden?" "Oh ja ich hab DAS Traumkleid gefunden. Es war zwar etwas teurer als geplant, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen." Umständlich holte Akane das Kleid aus ihrer Tüte und zeigte es ihrer Schwester. "Oh ist das schön, du wirst wie eine kleine Prinzessin aussehen." In dem Moment kam Ranma hereinspaziert. "Oh hallo Akane, wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?" Da erblickte er das Kleid und bekam große Augen. "Du willst doch nicht etwa zu diesem Valentinstanz gehen, oder?" "und wenn doch?" "Kein vernünftiger Kerl würde mit einem Machoweib wie dir dort hingehen. Oder hast du schon ein date?" "hmh, nein" antwortete sie kleinlaut, und erinnerte sich wie sie sich gewünscht hatte mit Ranma zu diesem Tanz zu gehen, als sie sich in dem Geschäft in ihrem neuen Kleid bewundert hatte "Ist mir doch egal, ich finde schon eine Verabredung." Und damit stapfte sie davon. Kasumi rief ihr noch hinterher "Oh Akane fast hätte ich es vergessen, da sind schon wieder Blumen von deinem heimlichen Verehrer für dich gekommen."  
  
Aber Akane hörte sie nicht mehr. Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat, staunte Akane nicht schlecht neben dem Rosenstrauß von gestern stand ein weiterer Blumenstrauß der diesmal aus weißen Rosen bestand. Vor Schreck ließ sie ihre Einkaufstüten fallen und entdeckte das diesmal in den Blumen ein weißer Briefumschlag steckte. Sie öffnete den Umschlag auf dem nur ihr Name stand und zog ein mit Computer beschriebenes Blatt heraus, darauf stand ein Gedicht:  
  
  
  
Liebe - die einzige Wahrheit des Lebens  
  
Liebe ist eine reise für das Leben  
  
Liebe ist ihr alles zu geben  
  
Liebe ist so sanft wie Musik  
  
Liebe ist der Lyrik liebste Rubrik  
  
Liebe ist sich an ihn zu schmiegen  
  
Liebe ist in ihren Armen zu liegen  
  
Liebe ist ein Stern in seinem Himmel zu sein  
  
Liebe ist "JA" zu sagen  
  
Liebe ist mit ihm mehr zu wagen  
  
Liebe ist etwas was man nicht einfach zur Seite fegt  
  
Liebe ist, wenn sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legt  
  
Liebe ist seinen Brief ungeduldig zu erwarten  
  
Liebe ist des Lebens schönster Garten  
  
Liebe ist eine Herzensangelegenheit  
  
Für Liebe ist immer Zeit  
  
Liebe ist, wenn die anderen Anrufer warten müssen  
  
Liebe ist, ihre Telefonnummer auswendig zu wissen  
  
Liebe ist auch sie lang und zärtlich zu küssen  
  
Liebe ist eine Klasse für sich  
  
Liebe bist nur du für mich!!!  
  
Das war ja..., sowas wie eine Liebeserklärung... von einem Unbekannten. Wenn ich doch nur wüßte wer mir diese Blumen schickt... Von unten hörte sie Ranmas Stimme der sich mal wieder mit seinem Vater stritt. Ranma!? Wenn sie von ihm wären..., Akane schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf, Ranma nie im Leben, aber ich möchte schon gerne wissen von wem diese Dinge kommen. Ein heimlicher Verehrer... Irgendwie war das ein komisches Gefühl, zu wissen das es da Jemanden gab der so für sie empfand obwohl er sie vielleicht noch nicht einmal kannte. Zumindest konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen das es Jemand von ihren Freunden sein könnte.  
  
An diesem Abend lag Ranma in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte noch Kasumis Worte im Ohr wie Akane nach rief das sie Blumen von ihrem Verehrer erhielten hatte. Akane einen Verehrer? Irgendwie konnte er sich das schlecht vorstellen schließlich ist sie nur ein brutales Machoweib, was bei jeder Kleinigkeit an die Decke geht. Doch dann mußte Ranma an das Kleid denken das Akane heute gekauft hatte, es hatte ganz schön aufreizend ausgesehen, sie würde bestimmt gut darin aussehen. Warum sie wohl noch keine Verabredung für Samstag hatte, eigentlich müßte sie doch ein Haufen Anfragen haben. Was denk ich da eigentlich? Sie ist nur eine dumme Zicke, nichts weiter.... damit drehte Ranma sich auf die Seite und schlief seelenruhig ein.  
  
  
  
(Anmerkung: Dieses Gedicht stammt nicht von mir, ich bin in dieser Hinsicht leider völlig unbegabt. Ich hab es irgendwann mal in den Weiten des WWW entdeckt und fand es schön, den Autor weiß ich leider nicht mehr.) 


	4. 4 Teil

Valentinstag 4  
  
Am nächsten Morgen machten sich Ranma und Akane zusammen auf den Schulweg, ausnahmsweise waren sie mal nicht zu spät dran. Akane wußte noch immer nicht so recht was sie nun machen sollte wegen diesem Typen der ihr ständig Blumen schickte. Irgendwie gefiel ihr die Aufmerksamkeit, nur hätte sie zu gerne gewußt von wem sie kam. Vielleicht könnte sie mit ihrem Verehrer zum Valentinstanz gehen, aber dazu müßte ich wissen wer er ist.... und Ranma... "Du Ranma, gehst du zum Valentinstanz?" "Was ich?? Da kriegen mich keine zehn Pferde hin. Da müßte ich ja sogar im Anzug erscheinen. Nein danke. Warum fragst du?" "Nur so. Ich dachte vielleicht hast du dich ja mit einer deiner vielen verlobten verabredet." "Du weißt doch das ich nichts..." Die Beiden betraten gerade das Klassenzimmer und alle schon anwesenden Schüler starrten sie an. "Was ist denn?" fragte Akane verwundert und bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihrem Platz, da bemerkte sie warum sie der Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit war. Auf ihrem Tisch lag eine einzelne dunkelblaue Rose und dazu eine rosa Karte, die mit vielen Herzchen verziert war. Akane öffnete die Karte darin stand: "Liebe Akane, würdest du mein Valentin sein und mit mir zum morgigen Valentinstanz gehen?" Alle Schüler starrten sie an, aber Akane steckte die Karte in ihre Tasche und setzte sich hin, ohne Jemanden anzublicken. Ranma der das Ganze mit angesehen hatte, wunderte sich was wohl in der Karte stand, und entschied sich Akane nach der Schule danach zu fragen und somit begann der Unterricht. In der Pause wurde Akane natürlich von ihren Freundinnen bestürmt, was das ganze denn zu bedeuten hätte, aber sie lächelte nur und meinte "Ich schätze ich hab eine Verabredung für morgen abend."  
  
Am Nachmittag mußte die Klasse die Sporthalle für den großen Abend herrichten, keine ganz leichte Aufgabe, aber es gab jede Menge zu tun. Erst wurden die Wände mit großen rosa, roten und weißen Tüchern behängt so das man nix mehr von den grauen Wänden sehen konnte. An den Tüchern wurden dann Herzen, Blumen und herzförmige Laternen angebracht. An der decke wurden lauter kleine Lichterketten befestigt, so das man den Eindruck hatte einen Sternenhimmel zu betrachten. Die runden Tische wurden im Halbkreis angeordnet, mit roten Tischdecken versehen und auf jedem Tisch stand ein Blumenstrauß aus weißen und rosa Blumen, außerdem wurden unzählige Kerzen auf den Tischen verteilt. Gegenüber dem Halbkreis stand ein langer Tisch an dem die Getränke serviert werden würden, außerdem befand sich dort das DJ- pult. In der Mitte befand sich eine große Tanzfläche. "Oh toll" riefen die Mädchen aus einem Munde als alles fertig war "das sieht so richtig romantisch aus!" Sie hatten sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben und es sah wirklich super aus, nur den Jungs war es einen Tick zu rosa! :)  
  
Es war schon spät und so machten sich alle nach getaner Arbeit auf den Nachhauseweg. Akane lief in guter Stimmung neben Ranma her und summte sogar vor sich hin. Ranma warf ihr einen komischen Blick zu. Warum war sie nur so fröhlich? Da erinnerte er sich an den Vorfall heute morgen. "Sag mal Akane, was war denn das heute morgen?" "hm?" sie war offensichtlich in Gedanken gewesen. "Was meinst du?" "Ich meine die Rose und die Karte die heute morgen auf deinem Tisch lag." "Achso das meinst du. Das war eine Karte von dem Typen der mir die letzten zwei tage erst rosa und dann weiße Rosen geschickt hat" "Es gibt also tatsächlich jemanden der sich für ein Machoweib wie dich interessiert?" Sie warf Ranma einen bösen Blick zu. "Du kannst es doch nur nicht ertragen, das es Jemanden gibt der mal nett zu mir ist und mich attraktiv findet, und nicht nur ein brutales Machoweib in mir sieht. Du... du... IDIOT!!!!!!" und damit rannte Akane einfach davon. Ranma schaute ihr verwundert hinterher. Was war nur mit ihr los, sonst hätte sie ihn doch wenigstens vom Zaun geschubst oder wieder mal versucht ihn zum Mond zu schiessen.  
  
Akane kam zu Hause an und rannte die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer rauf, sie wollte jetzt keinen sehen, das mit Ranma war einfach zuviel gewesen. Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat erwartete sie eine weitere Überraschung, wieder standen auf ihrem Schreibtisch ein neuer Strauß Rosen, diesmal waren sie dunkelblau so wie die von heute morgen. Diesmal allerdings steckte keine Nachricht in den Blumen sondern eine kleine rosafarbene Tüte. Akane öffnete die Tüte und zum Vorschein kamen kleine Zuckerherzen. Sie lächelte und fühlte sich gleich besser Wenigstens einer hat mich gern, sie seufzte und schaute sich die Blumen an, sie hatten die selbe Farbe wie ihr Kleid das sie morgen tragen würde. In dem Moment klopfte Kasumi an ihre Tür. "Akane, es tut mir leid dich noch weg zuschicken, du bist gerade erst wieder gekommen, aber würdest du diese Nudeln bitte zu Dr. Tofu bringen? Ich würde ja Ranma schicken aber er ist noch nicht wieder da." "Aber klar doch das mach ich doch gerne." antwortete Akane. "Nimm einen Regenschirm mit, es sieht aus als würde es gleich anfangen zu regnen." "Mach ich bis dann." Und schon war Akane mit dem essen für Dr. Tofu verschwunden.  
  
Auf seinem Weg nach Hause kam er an der Praxis von Dr. Tofu vorbei und beschloss ihn mal zu fragen ob er wußte was mit Akane los war. "Hallo? Dr. Tofu sind sie da?" "Oh hallo Ranma." Dr. Tofu erschien aus seinem Untersuchungszimmer. "schön dich zu sehen, wo tuts denn weh?" "Ach mir geht's eigentlich super, ich dachte nur das sie mir vielleicht bei was anderem weiter helfen können. Es geht um Akane." "Achso na dann komm mal rein, ich mach uns einen Tee." Während Dr. Tofu Teewasser aufsetzte erzählte Ranma seine Geschichte. "Also da ist so ein komischer Typ der hat Akane Rosen geschickt und irgendwelche Nachrichten, soweit ich weiß hat sie keine Ahnung wer der Unbekannte sein könnte. Ich leider auch nicht. Und jetzt benimmt sie sich ganz komisch, sie ist nicht mal richtig sauer auf mich wenn ich einen dummen Kommentar ablasse. Vorhin hat sie mich nur wütend angeschaut und ist weg gerannt. Ich meine sonst prügelt sie doch immer gleich auf mich ein." "hm" Dr. Tofu machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Vielleicht hat sie sich in diesen Unbekannten verliebt." "Wie bitte? Sie soll sich in ihn verliebt haben, aber sie kennt ihn doch noch nicht einmal" "Das stimmt schon, aber er hat ihr ganz besondere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt ihr Blumen geschickt, kleine Nachrichten geschrieben usw. Diese romantischen Dinge gefallen den Frauen." "aber Akane ist ein Machoweib, die fällt doch nicht für sowas." "Sie mag manchmal etwas temperamentvoll sein, aber auch sie ist eine Frau und freut sich über solche Aufmerksamkeiten, zumal es vermutlich das erste Mal ist das jemand etwas romantisches für sie tut. Alle anderen die an ihr interessiert waren haben sich nur mit ihr geprügelt um eine Verabredung mit ihr zu kriegen." "Ja aber wie kann sie sich einfach in diesen Mr. Ich-verrat-nicht-wer-ich- bin verlieben, schließlich ist sie meine Verlobte." Dr. Tofu lächelte als er das sagte "Nun Ranma eigentlich hast du dich wie alle anderen Akane gegenüber benommen, vielleicht solltest du versuchen etwas netter zu ihr zu sein." "Netter? Aber sie ist es doch die ständig auf mich ein prügelt." "Sag mal ist morgen nicht ein Tanzabend an deiner Schule? Warum fragst du nicht Akane ob sie mit dir dort hingehen möchte, das wäre doch ein Anfang." "Ähm" Ranma wurde heiß. Er hatte wirklich absolut keine Lust im Anzug zu so einer Veranstaltung zu gehen, noch dazu mit so einem Weib, die kann doch bestimmt nicht mal tanzen. "Ich ....  
  
Die Beiden wurden unterbrochen als die Tür aufging und Akane mit einem strahlenden Gesicht eintrat "Hallo Dr. Tofu. Oh hallo Ranma hier hast du dich also die ganze zeit rumgetrieben." Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich wieder, aber sie hatte bessere Laune, als vorhin, als sie Ranma stehen gelassen hatte. "Hier Dr. Tofu. Die Nudeln hat Kasumi für sie gemacht. Ich soll ihnen einen schönen Gruß von ihr ausrichten." "Ka ... Kasmui? Oh wie lieb von ihr." Dr. Tofus Brillengläser vernebelten sich und er fing an sich mal wieder sehr seltsam zu benehmen. ""Äh, ich glaub ich geh jetzt besser, danke das sie zeit für mich hatten Dr. Tofu." Und schon war Ranma zur Tür hinaus. "Ich muss dann auch mal los. Tschüß.2 meinte auch Akane. "Tschüß ihr Beiden." Rief Dr. Tofu ihnen hinterher.  
  
An der Tür blieb Ranma unschlüssig stehen, es hatte angefangen zu regnen und er hatte wirklich keine Lust jetzt nass und damit weiblich zu werden. Da trat Akane neben ihn. "Was stehst du denn so dumm in der Gegend rum?" Als sie sah das es regnete bot sie ihm ihren Schirm an und gemeinsam gingen sie nach Hause. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Ranma schaute Akane von der Seite an, sie sah glücklich aus, sie mußte sich wohl wirklich auf morgen abend freuen. "Du Akane?" "Was, Ranma?" Es klang immer noch ein wenig wütend "Es.. es tut mir leid was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Es gibt bestimmt genügend Jungs die sich darum reißen würden mit dir auszugehen." Akane schaute ihn verwundert an "Meinst du das ernst?" er nickte nur, sie errötete leicht und murmelte "Danke" "Sag mal hast du nun schon eine Verabredung für morgen abend?" fragte Ranma und versuchte möglichst beiläufig zu klingen. "hm ja" Er schaute sie etwas verwundert an, er hatte sie gerade fragen wollen ob sie mit ihm dahin gehen wollte, aber daraus wurde ja jetzt wohl nix. "Mit wem gehst du denn hin." Akane druckste etwas herum aber sagte dann "Ich gehe mit dem Typen der mir die Blumen geschickt hat." "Hm???" nun war Ranma sichtlich geschockt "Weißt du denn nun wer er ist?" "Nein das weiß ich noch nicht...." Sie ist in ihn verliebt ging es Ranma durch den Kopf. "A... Aber wie kannst du mit ihm ausgehen wenn du ihn noch nicht einmal kennst. Ich meine er könnte ein Serienmörder sein, oder ein totaler Perversling. Das werde ich nicht zulassen das du mit diesem Unbekannten dort hin gehst, schließlich bist du MEINE Verlobte!" Sie waren stehen geblieben Akane blickte ihn wütend an. "Ranma du bist ein absoluter Vollidiot. Verkraftet es dein riesiges Ego nicht das ich mich für andere Jungs interessieren könnte? Ich meine ich bin es leid von dir immer nur als Machoweib bezeichnet zu werden. Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen, es gibt eben auch Jemanden der mich so mag wie ich bin und nicht nur das Machoweib in mir sieht, und ich lasse mir von dir bestimmt nicht vorschreiben mit wem ich ausgehen soll." "Aber du kennst diesen Typen überhaupt nicht, woher willst du wissen ob er dich mag?" "Im Gegensatz zu dir Ranma hat er mir in seinen Briefen gesagt wie er fühlt, nicht so wie du der es nicht einmal fertig bringt mich zu einem dämlichen Tanzabend einzuladen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Akane von ihm ab und lief nach Hause. Zurück blieb eine ziemlich bedröppelt dreinguckende Ranma- chan. 


	5. 5 Teil

Valentinstag 5  
  
Ranma-chan stand im Regen und schaute in die Richtung in der Akane schon vor 10 min verschwunden war. Er verstand einfach nicht was mit ihr los war. *Ich wollte sie doch gerade fragen ob sie mit mir zu dem Valentinstanz gehen will, aber sie geht ja lieber mit diesem Spinner, der nicht mal den Mumm hat ihr zu sagen wer er ist. * Unentschlossen, was er jetzt tun sollte, lief er durch die Straßen Nerimas.  
  
Akane war in dessen zu hause angekommen und hatte sich ohne ein Wort in ihr Zimmer verkrochen. Dort lag sie nun auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an, sie wußte einfach nicht was sie tun sollte. Es hatte fast so geklungen, als ob Ranma mit ihr zu dem Tanz gehen wollte, aber dann hatte er sich aufgespielt, das er ihr Verlobter sei und gefälligst nicht mit einem anderen zu so einer Veranstaltung zu gehen hatte. Eigentlich freute sie sich, ihren unbekannten Verehrer endlich kennen zu lernen, sie hatte immer so ein vertrautes Gefühl wenn sie eine seiner Nachrichten erhielt, sie hatte dann so ein kribbeln im Bauch und er hatte sie noch nie Machoweib genannt. Aber Ranma hatte recht sie hatte keine Ahnung wer er wirklich war, ob sie Gemeinsamkeiten hatten, ob er vielleicht total unausstehlich war. Was sollte sie nur tun? Eine Träne lief ihre Wange herunter. "Ranma du Idiot!" sagte sie leise, bevor sie im Land der Träume versank.  
  
Als Ranma endlich bei den Tendo ankam, war es schon sehr spät und alle waren zu Bett gegangen, auf dem Küchentisch entdeckte Ranma die Reste vom Abendessen, die Kasumi für ihn bereitgestellt hatte. "Kasmui ist die Beste" sagte er und machte sich über seine Mahlzeit her. Danach nahm er ein ausgiebiges Bad. Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer blieb er noch vor Akanes Tür stehen und lauschte. Es war nichts zu hören, also schlich er sich leise in sein Zimmer. Aber er konnte nicht einschlafen, er sah immer noch Akanes Augen vor sich, und diesen enttäuschten Ausdruck mit dem sie ihn angesehen hatte, bevor sie weggerannt war. Genau diese Augen hatten ihn die ganze Zeit verfolgt, als er durch die Straßen von Nerima gewandert war. Warum hatte sie ihm diesen Blick zugeworfen? Weil er sie nicht gefragt hatte ob sie mit ihm zu dem Tanzabend gehen möchte? Weil er ihr nicht Blumen und romantische Nachrichten schickte? Oder weil sie etwa tatsächlich in diesen Kerl verliebt war!? Ranma schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf, das konnte doch nicht sein wie konnte sie sich einfach in einen anderen verlieben? Aber Akane hatte sich so auf diesen Valentinstanz gefreut, auch wenn er den ganzen Trubel um so einen Verliebte-Pärchen-Tag absolut nicht verstand, ihr schien sehr viel daran zu liegen, sollte sie doch mit diesem Typen dahin gehen, dann mußte er wenigstens nicht gehen. Akane war schließlich SEINE Verlobte und daran würde auch so eine harmlose Verabredung mit so einem Spinner nix ändern und mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.  
  
Er fand sich in einem Park wieder, er mußte sich wohl in einem Busch verstecken, denn seine Sicht war völlig von Blättern verdeckt. Er wollte gerade aus dem Busch heraus kriechen, als er eine bekannte Stimme hörte. "Ist der Sonnenuntergang nicht wunderschön?" das war doch Akane, was machte sie denn hier, und mit wem sprach sie da? "Ja er ist schön, aber nicht so wunderschön wie du Akane." Sagte eine männliche Stimme, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. "Als du damals mit mir zu diesem Valentinstanz gegangen bist hast du mich zum glücklichsten Mann Japans gemacht. Ich bitte dich mach mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt und heirate mich." Das war offensichtlich der Typ von dem Akane die Rosen bekommen hatte und jetzt wagte er es auch noch um ihre Hand anzuhalten, das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er sprang aus dem Gebüsch und wollte ihn angreifen, aber da wurde auf einmal alles schwarz vor seinen Augen. Als er die Augen öffnete befand er sich auf einmal im Wohnzimmers der Tendos. Die gesamte Familie war versammelt und Akane schien ihnen etwas mitteilen zu wollen. "Ähm... " sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen "Vater ich möchte das du die Verlobung zwischen mir und Ranma löst, und ihn mit Kasumi oder Nabiki verlobst, so das die Kampfschule trotzdem weiter geführt werden kann." Es war totenstill im Raum, alle schienen diese Nachricht erst einmal verdauen zu müssen. "Aber Akane Schatz warum denn?" brachte Soun nach einer Weile hervor. "Nun erinnerst du dich an diesen Typen mit dem ich zum Valentinstanz letztes Jahr gegangen bin!? Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt und er hat um meine Hand angehalten und ich habe ja gesagt." "Oh mein Mädchen wird heiraten, das ist ja so wunderschön." Soun brach in Tränen aus. Kasumi: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Akane, ich bin so froh das du Jemanden gefunden hast den du wirklich liebst." "Ja das finde ich toll. Ich werde dir natürlich bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen helfen" meldete sich Nabiki zu Wort. Sogar Genma Panda hielt ein Schild hoch [ich hoffe es gibt reichlich zu essen] "SAG MAL SIND DENN ALLE VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN: AKANE IST MEINE VERLOBTE!!!!!" rief Ranma der bis jetzt kein Wort gesagt hatte. Alle schauten ihn entsetzt an. "Aber Ranma, du hast mir nie gesagt wie du fühlst und nun gehört mein Herz einem anderen." Damit verschwand Akane direkt vor seinen Augen. "AKANE NEIN!!!" schwitzend setzte sich Ranma in seinem Bett auf. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen.  
  
Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster, er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, es war schon 11 vorbei, er hatte lange geschlafen, nicht einmal sein nerviger Vater hatte ihn diesmal geweckt. Dieser Traum...., hatte er etwas zu bedeuten? Ranma schüttelte den Kopf *Quatsch, das ist doch Unsinn, es war nur ein Traum * damit schüttelte er den Gedanken ab und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Er kam gerade unten an, als es an der Tür klingelte. "Ich mach schon auf" rief er in Richtung Wohnzimmer wo er den Rest der Familie vermutete. Als er die Tür öffnete stand vor ihm ein kleiner alter Herr der einen riesigen Blumenstrauß im Arm hielt. "Guten Tag ich habe eine Lieferung für Akane Tendo. Bin ich hier richtig." "Ja das sind sie, ich werde sie ihr geben." "Danke schön sehr freundlich. Auf wiedersehen." Damit verabschiedete sich der ältere Herr und war schon verschwunden. Ranma schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür. Schon wieder Rosen für Akane!? In dem Moment kam Akane vom Wohnzimmer um nachzusehen was Ranma so lange machte. "Oh die sind aber schön sind die für mich?" "ja ich denke schon. Der Blumenmann hat zumindest gesagt sie währen für dich." "Wie lieb von ihm. Rote Rosen gefallen mir doch am besten." Sie nahm Ranma den Blumenstrauß ab und verschwand nach ob in ihrem Zimmer. Was sollte denn das schon wieder. Dieser Typ gibt wohl nie auf.  
  
Währenddessen stellte Akane die Rosen vorsichtig in einer Vase auf ihren Nachttisch. Da entdeckte sie einen weißen Briefumschlag der inmitten der Rosen steckte. Vorsichtig fischte sie ihn heraus, damit sie sich nicht an den Dornen verletzte und öffnete ihn. Zum Vorschein kam eine Valentinskarte in der etwas geschrieben stand. "Liebe Akane, ich freue mich so auf heute abend, ich werde dich 19 Uhr abholen, dann können wir noch gemeinsam essen gehen, bevor der Tanz anfängt. Vielleicht sollte ich mich dir noch vorstellen: Mein Name ist Toschi und ich gehe in deine Parallelklasse, falls du dich nicht an mich erinnern solltest habe ich noch ein Foto beigelegt. In Liebe dein Toschi"  
  
Akane holte aus dem Briefumschlag ein Foto heraus, darauf war wie der Blumenverkäufer beschrieben hatte ein großer blonder Junge, mit strahlenden blauen Augen und einem umwerfenden Lächeln. Sie erinnerte sich ihn schon des öfteren in der Schule gesehen zu haben, hatte ihm aber weiter keine Beachtung geschenkt. (Wahrscheinlich weil sie immer damit beschäftigt war hinter Ranma her zu jagen) Aber auch der Name klang bekannt. Da fiel es ihr wieder ein. Damals im Kindergarten hatte sie einen Jungen namens Toschi gekannt, sie war ziemlich gut mit ihm befreundet. Sie konnte zwar damals schon keine Jungs leiden, aber er war immer nett zu ihr gewesen. Als sie dann in die Grundschule gingen hatten sich ihre Wege getrennt und waren dann auf die selbe High School gekommen, allerdings hatte sie ihn nicht wieder erkannt. Im Kindergarten war er ziemlich pummelig und unbeholfen gewesen, aber jetzt war er richtig süß. "Tja wer hätte das gedacht?" sagte Akane zu sich selbst. In dem Moment rief Kasumi zum essen.  
  
"Sag mal Akane kamen denn die Blumen von deinem Verehrer?" fragte Nabiki "Ja kamen sie und ich werde heute abend mit ihm zu dem Valentinstanz gehen." "Ja aber du kennst ihn doch gar nicht." stellte Kasumi besorgt fest "Es hat sich herausgestellt das er ein alter Freund aus Kindergartentagen ist. Ich habe ihn gar nicht erkannt, als ich ihm in der Schule begegnet bin, aber als er mir seinen Namen verraten hat ist es mir wieder eingefallen." "Ich freue mich ja so für dich du wirst bestimmt jede Menge Spaß haben." "Ohhhh, meine kleine Akane wird erwachsen." Soun heulte mal wieder Sturzbäche. Nur Ranma blickte unbeteiligt in der Gegend herum, das passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Akane warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu, aber als sie seine Miene sah blickte sie schnell weg. Nach dem essen verschwand Ranma im Dojo um sich abzureagieren. Warum war er eigentlich so wütend? Eigentlich ging ihn die ganze Sache mit Akane und ihrem Sandkastenfreund gar nix an. Aber irgendwas störte ihn an der ganzen Sache gewaltig.  
  
Während dessen begann Akane sich für den Abend zurecht zu machen. Sie nahm ein langes heißes Bad, dann verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sollte sie etwas mit ihre Haare hochstecken. Nein lieber nicht, das letzte mal hatte sich Ranma nur darüber lustig gemacht, also beschloss sie ihre Haare so zu lassen und steckte sich nur einen Haarreifen der zur Farbe ihres Kleides passte in die Haare. Dann kam das Make-up. Kasumi hatte ihr geholfen die richte Farbe für den Lidschatten auszuwählen der ihre Augenfarbe richtig zu Geltung brachte. Außerdem trug sie auf Gesicht und Dekolleté Glitzergel auf, so das ihre Haute schimmerte. Dann zu sie ihr Kleid und die passenden Schuhe an. Die Handschuhe machten ihr etwas Probleme, aber nach einer Weile hatte sie auch das hinbekommen. Nun noch ein bißchen von ihren Lieblingsparfum und sie war fertig. Keinen Moment zu früh denn unten klingelte es schon an der Tür.  
  
Schnell nahm sie ihre Handtasche und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Ranma kam gerade aus seinem Zimmer, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, er wollte gerade ein Bad nehmen. Akane errötete ein bißchen und Ranma schaute sie erstaunt an "Oh Akane, ist deine Verabredung schon hier?" "Ja, es hat gerade geklingelt. Wir wollen noch essen gehen bevor der Tanz anfängt." "Ach so." Die beiden standen sich etwas unschlüssig gegenüber, keiner wußte so recht was er sagen sollte. "Du siehst wirklich toll aus Akane." brachte Ranma schließlich raus und wurde dabei knallrot "Viel Spaß heute abend." Und schon war er im Bad verschwunden. Akane schaute im verdutzt hinter her. Was war denn das? "Danke." flüstere sie und ging die Treppe hinunter um Toschi zu begrüßen.  
  
Im Flur standen schon Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun und ein Panda. "Hallo Toschi" begrüßte Akane ihn schüchtern. "Oh hallo Akane, du siehst bezaubernd aus." Sagte Toschi und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Soun hatte mal wieder einen totalen Heulanfall und Akane war das ein bißchen peinlich, so verabschiedete sie sich schnell von ihrer Familie. "Tschüß, wartet nicht auf mich es wird bestimmt spät!" und schon war sie mit Toschi zu Tür hinaus. 


	6. 6 Teil

So das wäre dann der letzte Teil meiner Fanfiction. Ich hoffe ihr hattet genauso viel Freude beim lesen wie ich beim schreiben der Geschichte.  
  
In einem kleinen gemütlichen Restaurant saß Akane nun Toschi an einem kleinen Tisch gegenüber. Sie hatten noch nicht sehr viel miteinander gesprochen, es herrschte irgendwie eine sehr befangene Stimmung. Bisher hatten sie in der Speisekarte geblättert und sich gegenseitig gefragt was sie denn bestellen würden.  
  
Die Kellnerin kam an ihren Tisch und die beiden gaben ihre Bestellung auf. Während Toschi der Kellnerin seine Bestellung gab musterte Akane ihn ausgiebig. Er war wirklich süß, vor allem seine strahlend blauen Augen gefielen ihr. Er war auch sehr aufmerksam, er hatte ihr auf dem Weg in das Restaurant eine einzelne weiße Rose gegeben, die sie in ihr Haar gesteckt hatte. Die Kellnerin war gegangen und Toschi schaute sie erwartungsvoll an, da erst fiel ihr auf das sie ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Sie errötete leicht und schien auf einmal die Tischdecke sehr interessant zu finden. "Akane, du siehst heute abend wirklich wunderschön aus." "ähm.. danke Toschi." Stotterte Akane und wurde noch röter. "Sag mal Toschi..." sie wußte nicht recht wie sie es ausdrücken sollte. "warum..?" er lächelte sie vielsagend an. "Du willst wissen warum ich dir die Rosen und die anonymen Nachrichten geschickt habe, und dich nicht einfach gefragt habe ob du mit mir zu dem Tanz gehst." Akane blickte ihn erstaunt an, wie hatte er das nur gewußt!? "Ja." Brachte sie schließlich heraus. "Nun ich habe immer beobachtet wie die Jungs sich mit dir verabreden wollten und sie sich deshalb mit dir geprügelt haben. Dich haben diese Typen aber immer herzlich wenig interessiert. Stimmst." Akane nickte zustimmend. Er schien sie wirklich gut zu kennen. "Ich wollte nicht einfach einer von den vielen sein, die dich sowieso nicht interessieren, also habe ich beschlossen es auf eine andere Art und Weise zu versuchen. Was mir auch ganz recht kam denn meine Kampfkünste liegen gleich bei Null. Somit ging ich auch nicht das Risiko ein mich vielleicht mit Ranma anlegen zu müssen." Er grinste etwas verlegen.  
  
Akane mußte lächeln, das hatte sie wirklich nicht erwartet, das es Jemanden gab der sich so viele Gedanken über sie machte und sich so um sie bemühte. Aber irgendwie fehlten die Schmetterlinge im Bauch, die sie verspürt hatte als sie seine Nachrichten erhalten hatte. Was war überhaupt mit Ranma los, warum war er so schnell im Bad verschwunden nachdem er ihr viel Spaß gewünscht hatte? Hatte er das ernst gemeint? Er hatte sogar gesagt das sie gut aussah. Schnell verscheuchte sie einen Gedanken an Ranma, der nur in ein Badetuch gekleidet war... *Was soll denn das? Ich sitze hier mit einem super süßen Jungen in einem gemütlichen Restaurant und nachher gehen wir zusammen tanzen, ich sollte mich freuen, es ist eine perfektes Date. * "Sag mal Toschi, warum eigentlich ich? Ich meine ich war nicht mal sonderlich nett zu dir, und ich hab dich noch nicht mal wieder erkannt als wir auf die selbe High School gekommen sind." "Ja das stimmt, aber ich hatte mich sehr verändert, das ist es nicht verwunderlich das du mich nicht wieder erkannt hast. Dich habe ich allerdings am ersten Tag wieder erkannt. Du hast mir schon damals im Kindergarten imponiert. Wie du dich niemals hast unterkriegen lassen von all den Jungs die dich ständig ärgerten. Und dann habe ich dich am ersten Schultag in der High School gesehen und du warst zu einer hübschen Frau geworden." Dabei errötete Akane schon wieder bis über beide Ohren. "Allerdings habe ich dich jeden Morgen beobachtet wie du diese Kerle verprügelt hast und da hab ich mich einfach nicht getraut dich anzusprechen, aus Angst du würdest mich auch für so einen Typen halten der nur darauf aus ist mit dir auszugehen." "Ja aber genau das wolltest du doch, oder? Sonst säßen wir jetzt nicht hier!" lachte Akane. Er schaute sie etwas verlegen an, aber er merkte das sie ihm ganz und gar nicht böse war. Dann kam das Essen, es sah wirklich köstlich aus. Sie ließen es sich schmecken und unterhielten sich angeregt über Gott und die Welt. Als sie fertig waren. Machten sie sich auf zum Valentinstanz.  
  
Ranma währenddessen saß in der Badewanne und schmollte vor sich hin. * Die Beiden werden jetzt in einem schicken Restaurant sitzen und sich gegenseitig die Nachspeise füttern so wie das Verliebte eben machen.* "Ach liebste Akane, wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet, jetzt kann ich dir endlich meine wahren Gefühle offenbaren." äffte Ranma Toschi nach. *ich seh die Beiden schon engumschlugen auf der Tanzfläche in der für meinen Geschmack fiel zu rosa geschmückten Sporthalle tanzen. Wie sie sich gegenseitig anstarrten und in den Augen des anderen versinken * angewidert schüttelte Ranma den Kopf. Akanes Augen! Als er sie auf dem Flur getroffen hatte, zurecht gemacht für den Abend, schienen ihre Augen zu strahlen. Sie schien so glücklich und so überhaupt nicht Machoweib mäßig, wie sonst. Er war so überrascht von ihrem Anblick gewesen das ihm vor Schreck nicht einmal ein dummer Kommentar eingefallen war. Er sah sie noch vor seinem geistigen Augen wie sie vor ihm stand und ihn anlächelte. Sie hatte wie eine bezaubernde Prinzessin ausgesehen. Widerwillig vertrieb er diesen Gedanken, schließlich war das Akane und die hatte nun überhaupt nix prinzessinenhaftes an sich....., oder. Ranma war das zu kompliziert und tauchte in des warme Badewasser ab und versuchte die Gedanken an Akane zu ertränken.  
  
Als Toschi und Akane in der Schule ankamen staunten sie nicht schlecht. Akane hatte zwar gewußt wie es aussah da sie das Ganze mit dekoriert hatte, aber jetzt als alle Lichterketten angeschalten und sämtliche Kerzen angezündet waren sah alles noch viel romantischer aus. Die meisten Tische waren bereits besetzt, und auch vor der kleinen Bar standen schon einige Schüler an, nur die Tanzfläche war noch gähnend leer. Traute sich keiner, der DJ jedenfalls gab sich die beste Mühe. Sie setzten sich zu Akanes Freundinnen an den Tisch, die mit ihren Dates schon eine ganze Weile da waren. "Oh hallo Akane, schön dich zu sehen, Mensch du siehst wirklich super aus in diesem Kleid." "Danke ihr seht aber auch hinreißend aus! Ach ja und das ist Toschi." Damit machte sie eine Handbewegung in Richtung ihrer Begleitung. "Er ist der geheimnisvolle Unbekannte der mir die Blumen geschickt hat. Es hat sich heraus gestellt das er ein alter Freund aus Kindertagen ist, ich ihn aber nicht wieder erkannt habe als er auf unsere Schule kam." "Ich werde uns mal was zu trinken holen gehen." Meinte Toschi zu Akane und war schon in Richtung Bar verschwunden.  
  
"Wow, der sieht ja super aus Akane." sagte sofort eine ihrer Freundinnen. "wo habt ihr denn so lange gesteckt? Wir sind schon ne ganze Weile hier." "Ach wir waren noch essen und haben uns dort wohl ein bißchen verquatscht." Akane dachte an das Gespräch, es war wirklich sehr nett gewesen, aber auf dem Weg hier her waren sie Beide sehr still gewesen. Jeder schien seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Zumindest Akane war ganz woanders gewesen. Sie mochte Toschi, sie mochte ihn sogar sehr, aber irgendwie war sie nicht ganz so glücklich über den Abend wie sie hätte sein sollen. Sie hatte daran gedacht wie es wohl wäre mit Ranma hier zu sein. Er würde sie zur Bar schicken um ihm was zu trinken zu holen, er würde wahrscheinlich mit jedem weiblichen Wesen was greifbar war flirten und tanzen konnte er bestimmt überhaupt nicht. Akane bemerkte wie der Ärger in ihr hochstieg als sie sich das Szenario ausmalte. Warum konnte Ranma nicht ein bißchen wie Toschi sein? In dem Moment kam Toschi mit zwei Colas zurück und setzte sich neben sie. "Ist was? Du schaust so komisch drein!?" "Ach es ist nichts." log sie "Es ist nur irgendwie langweilig, keiner tanzt." "Würdest du denn gerne mit mir tanzen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog er sie in Richtung Tanzfläche und ehe sie es sich versah waren sie die Beiden einzigen die in der Mitte der Tanzfläche standen und sich im Rhythmus der Musik bewegten.  
  
Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da trauten sich auch andere Paare auf die Tanzfläche und schon bald mußte man aufpassen damit man niemandem auf die Zehen trat so voll war es. "Die haben nur ein bißchen Starthilfe gebraucht." Schrie Toschi Akane ins Ohr. Akane nickte nur und schenkte ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln, erstens weil es sowieso zu laut war um sich zu unterhalten und zweitens weil sie nicht wußte was sie ihm sagen sollte. Immerhin war er ein guter Tänzer. Der DJ hatte natürlich nicht tatenlos zugesehen und seine Chance gesehen dies zu einem richtig romantischen Valentinstanz zu machen und schon ertönte ein langsamer Schmusesong. Einige Paare verließen die Tanzfläche, aber die meisten blieben und tanzten nun mehr oder weniger engumschlugen miteinander. Auch Toschi legte seine Arme um Akanes Taille und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Wie selbstverständlich legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und so tanzten sie langsam zu der Musik. Die Umarmung und die plötzliche Körpernähe zu Toschi hatten Akane überrascht, aber sie hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt und nun lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und lies sich von der Musik davon tragen. Es fühlte sich komisch an in seinen Armen zu liegen, ihm so nahe zu sein, es war ein total anderes Gefühl, als mit Ranma. Auch er hatte sie mehr oder weniger unbewußt schon des öfteren in den Armen gehalten, wenn er sie mal wieder vor irgendeinem Verrückten der Akane was antun wollte gerettet hatte. Bei ihm hatte sie sich immer geborgen gefühlt, aber mit Toschi das war irgendwie so fremd und eigenartig. Akane wurde unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Toschi sie ansprach. "Akane wollen wir mal nach draußen gehen?" "A...aber das Lied es ist doch noch gar nicht zu Ende." Mit sanfter Gewalt schob er Akane durch die tanzenden Pärchen Richtung Ausgang. Was hatte er denn nur?  
  
Draußen setzten sie sich auf eine Bank die vor der Turnhalle stand, von drinnen war noch die gedämpfte Musik zu hören. "Also Akane, sag mir was mit dir los ist, hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?" sie schaute ihn verwundert an "Was meinst du? Der Abend ist doch wunderschön. Ich danke dir wirk...." "Ach komm schon Akane du brauchst mir nichts vormachen. Du bist doch mit deinen Gedanken eigentlich wo ganz anders und nicht bei mir. Ich hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen." "Was hättest du wissen müssen?" nun verstand sie gar nichts mehr. "Ich hätte wissen müssen das du eigentlich mit einem Anderen hier sein möchtest. Ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben etwas besonderes für dich zu tun, dir zu gefallen und dich von ihm abzulenken. Aber ich schätze es ist nicht möglich. Dein Herz gehört einem Anderen, da ist einfach keine Chance für mich." "Was redest du denn da. Da ist niemand." "Oh Akane du solltest wirklich aufhören dich selbst zu belügen." "A...Aber das..." "Kein aber, du weißt das ich recht habe. Ich habe mein bestes versucht und verloren und das akzeptiere ich. Ich möchte dir danken das du diesen Abend mit mir verbracht hast, es war schön und ich bereue nichts. Ich hoffe du kannst das selbe sagen wenn du heute abend zu Bett gehst und deshalb denke ich ist es das Beste wenn ich jetzt gehe. Und du solltest zu demjenigen gehen der diesen Abend für dich unvergeßlich machen kann." Damit beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, stand auf und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Akane schaute ihm verblüfft hinterher "Du solltest zu demjenigen gehen der diesen Abend für dich unvergesslich machen kann" hörte sie noch Toschis Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie schaute zu den Sternen...  
  
Ranma indessen war aus dem Bad wieder aufgetaucht und hatte sich vor den Fernseher gepflanzt um noch ein paar Animes zu schauen, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht auf die Figuren in dem schwarzen Kasten konzentrieren. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Akane. Dann erinnerte er sich an den seltsamen Traum den er gestern nacht gehabt hatte. Wie Akane gesagt hatte das sie den Unbekannten heiraten würde und das alles bei diesem Valentinstanz angefangen hatte. Jetzt hielt er es nicht mehr aus, er würde dort hin gehen und diesem Typen gehörig die Meinung sagen das Akane schließlich seine Verlobte war. Er wollte schon zur Tür hinaus als ihm auffiel das sie ihm in diesem Aufzug bestimmt nicht rein lassen würden. Also rannte er noch einmal in sein Zimmer und kramte den einzigen Anzug den er besaß aus seinem Schrank hervor. Als er endlich in den Sachen steckte machte er sich auf zur Schule. Dort angekommen betrat er die Turnhalle und staunte nicht schlecht, es sah gar nicht so schlimm aus wie bei Tageslicht, sogar richtig romantisch. Zu seiner rechten erblickte er drei Mädchen die Blumen verkauften, er dachte was dieser Toschi kann, kann ich schon lange.  
  
"Ich möchte gerne Blumen kaufen." Die Mädchen blickten ihn an "und welche Farbe sollen sie haben?" "Welche Farbe ist doch egal, Hauptsache sie sehen schön aus." "Aber nein wir verkaufen diese Blumen extra zum Valentinstag. Eine gelbe Rose bedeutet Freundschaft, eine rosa Rose bedeutet vielleicht mehr und eine rote Rose bedeutet Liebe." "Ah so" Ranma überlegte kurz was er tun sollte. Dann zeigte er auf eine Rose bezahlte und machte sich auf die Suche nach Akane. Leider konnte er sie nicht entdecken, sie saß an keinem der Tische und auf der Tanzfläche war sie auch nicht. *Wenn der Typ ihr was angetan hab, bringe ich ihn um. * da entdeckte er eine von Akanes Freundinnen auf der Tanzfläche und bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihr durch. "Hey hast du Akane gesehen" das Mädchen blickte ihn erstaunt an. "Sie ist schon vor einer Weile mit Toschi nach draußen verschwunden..." und schon war Ranma in Richtung Ausgang verschwunden. Er blickte sich um, niemand zu sehen. Da fiel sein Blick auf eine Bank die unter einem Baum auf dem zu dieser Zeit dunklen Schulhof stand. Dort saß ein Mädchen ganz allein und blickte zu den Sternen.  
  
Akane sah immer noch zu den Sternen auf und dachte über Toschis Worte nach. Vielleicht hatte er recht, sie hatte an diesem Abend viel zu oft an Ranma gedacht, sie hatte es nicht gewollt. Immer wieder hatte sie ihn nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet vor sich gesehen und den Blick den er ihr geschenkt hatte. "Ranma" flüstere sie leise zu den Sternen. "Akane.." jetzt hörte sie sogar schon seine Stimme. Sie schüttelte den Kopf wurde sie jetzt vollends verrückt.  
  
"Akane?" diesmal war es deutlich näher, als ob er neben ihr stand. Verwundert wandte sie ihren Blick in die Richtung aus der seine Stimme gekommen war, und tatsächlich direkt vor ihr stand Ranma.... Ranma in einem Anzug!!! Sie traute ihren Augen nicht und zwickte sich um sicher zu stellen das sie nicht träumte. "Autsch" das tat weh. Besorgt kam er näher und setzte sich neben sie "Ist alles in Ordnung. Hat dieser Toschi dir etwas angetan? Wenn ja dann bringe ich ihn..." "Es ist alles in Ordnung Ranma." unterbrach sie ihn. "Weißt du, es war sehr nett den Abend mit ihm zu verbringen, wir haben sogar getanzt und er ist ein ziemlich guter Tänzer, aber was viel wichtiger war, er hat mir heute abend geholfen meine Augen zu öffnen und zu sehen was ich wirklich will." Ranma schaute sie etwas verwirrt an. "Und das alles an einem Abend? Und wo ist er jetzt." "Ich glaube er ist nach Hause gegangen." "Waaaas? Er ist nach hause gegangen und hat dich einfach hier sitzen lassen?" "Ja so kann man das sagen." Nickte Akane immer noch mit einem leicht verträumten Blick den Ranma überhaupt nicht an ihr kannte. "Aber sag mal was machst du eigentlich hier Ranma?" "Ähm,.... ja also eigentlich....ich wollte....Nun ich hatte letzte Nacht diesen Traum und der hatte was mit diesem Tanz zu tun und da dachte ich mir komme ich mal vorbei." "Einen Traum?" Akane kicherte "Und nur deshalb hast du dich extra in einen Anzug gezwängt und bist so spät noch hier her gekommen." "Ähm.. ja" und schenkte ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick. "Komm lass uns nach Hause gehen ich bin müde." meinte Akane und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Nachhauseweg. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach und so gingen sie einfach stillschweigend nebeneinander her.  
  
Ranma hielt noch immer die Rose in der Hand. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen sie Akane zu geben, aber irgendwie war das viel schwieriger als jeder Kampf gegen seinen Vater. Als sie vor der Haustür angekommen waren zögerten sie Beide, keiner von ihnen wollte jetzt schon Gute Nacht sagen. Akane erinnerte sich an Toschis Worte diesen Abend unvergesslich zu machen, aber auch sie hatte Angst. "Akane?" Ranma riß sie aus ihren Gedanken, aber er schaute sie nicht an als er mit ihr sprach. "Also ich wollte dir nur das hier geben." Er hielt ihr eine rote Rose hin. "Aber Ranma das ist ja..." ihr blieben die Worte im Halse stecken, bedeutete das was sie dachte!?  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an den Tag als wir gemeinsam von Dr. Tofu zurück nach Hause gingen, weil es regnete und du mir das erste mal erzählt hast das du mit Toschi zum Valentinstanz gehen würdest!? Nun eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen ob du mit mir zu diesem Tanz gehst, aber als du mir eiskalt ins Gesicht sagtest das du mit diesem Toschi dahin gehst, verließ mich der Mut und ich ließ dumme Kommentare über ihn ab. Das tut mir leid." Akane schaute ihn verwirrt und doch glücklich an, kamen diese Worte wirklich von Ranma? Der, der niemals seine Gefühle zeigte. "ja und letzte Nacht habe ich geträumt das du mit Toschi verlobt wärst und nicht mit mir und heute abend habe ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und bin zu dem Tanz gegangen, weil ich einmal mit dir unter diesem Lichterketten-Sternenhimmel tanzen wollte." "Oh Ranma..." war alles was sie heraus brachte.  
  
Auf einmal war leise Musik zu hören es war Akanes absoluter Lieblingsschmusesong. (Dafür hatten Soun und Genma gesorgt, die mal wieder heimlich hinter der Tür gelauscht hatten) das war den beiden jetzt aber ganz egal. "Möchtest du mit mir tanzen Ranma?" fragte Akane mit sanfter Stimme. Das ließ sich Ranma nicht zweimal sagen, schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie zärtlich an sich. Er spürte ihre warme weiche Haut als seine Hände ihren bloßen Rücken berührten. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, dabei genoss sie seinen männlichen Geruch. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und glücklich, so könnte es für immer bleiben. Langsam bewegten sich die Beiden zu der Musik die nur ganz allein für sie spielte, für ihren ersten gemeinsamen Tanz. "Du Ranma?" Akane hatte aufgehört zu tanzen und die Umarmung etwas gelöst. "Was?" "Danke für einen unvergesslichen Abend." Sie zog ihn näher zu sich, so nah das sie seinen Herzschlag fühlen konnte, sie spürte auch die vielen Schmetterlinge die in ihrem Bauch durcheinanderwirbelten. Ranma nahm ihren Herzschlag, ihren heißen Atem an seiner Wange und den guten Geruch ihrer weichen Haut wahr. Beide schlossen die Augen. Unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel dieser Nacht teilten die Beiden einen unvergesslichen Moment: Ihren ersten Kuss.......  
  
Liebe ist auch, wenn bei einem Kuss die Welt stehen zu bleiben scheint...... 


End file.
